lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Tickle-U (partially found Cartoon Network preschool block; 2005-2006)
Tickle-U was a short-lived preschool block that aired on Cartoon Network from 2005 to 2006, airing from 9AM to 11AM on Mondays through Fridays. The block was composed of seven cartoons from the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom. Three of the British cartoons that aired on the block were redubbed for American audiences, and all those dubs are considered lost. The series was hosted by two characters named Pipoca (voiced by Ariel Winter who would later voiced Princess Sofia from Disney Junior's Sofia the First) and Henderson (voiced by Tom Kenny, well known for voicing characters such as Heffer Wolfe from Rocko's Modern Life, Dog and Cliff from CatDog and the titular SpongeBob SquarePants). Program information * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Canada; now owned by 9 Story Entertainment) * Gordon the Garden Gnome (UK; produced by Collingwood O'Hare) * Little Robots (UK; produced by BBC) * Peppa Pig (UK; produced by Nick Jr. and Entertainment One) * Firehouse Tales (USA; produced by Warner Bros.) * Yoko Jakamoko Toto (UK; produced by Collingwood O'Hare) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (Canada; produced by Cookie Jar DHX Media, Teletoon, and Classic Media DreamWorks Classics) Findings * Gordon, Peppa and Little Robots were redubbed for American audiences. Of these three cartoons, Peppa is the only one that is still airing on American television, albeit on Nick Jr. with the original British dub. ** An anonymous user contacted Cartoon Network via their Scratch video platform, but a company representative said that the channel no longer has any footage. * In 2006, Fox Home Video released two DVD's of Little Robots, titled Big Adventures ''and ''Reach for the Sky. These DVD's might have the American dub. * Steve Patrick, the director of the Pipoca and Henderson segments, uploaded a sampler of his work onto YouTube. * Yoko had very little dialogue, and it was not redubbed for American audiences. * Warner Home Video released a five-episode DVD of Harry in 2006, when the series was still airing on CN. The Canadian dub of the first season can be streamed on Netflix and can be found on Qubo. The second season of Harry only aired on Qubo. * Firehouse Tales is directly owned by Warner Bros., the parent company of Cartoon Network. * The later seasons of Peppa were never dubbed for American audiences, because Cartoon Network lost the license to the series. * SLN! Media Group uploaded several bumpers of Pipoca and Henderson. (Note that Baby Looney Tunes and Big Bag were never broadcast in the block.) * Peppa and Gordon were dubbed in Miami, Florida at Chrom Dubbing Studios. Elaine Torres was the voice of Rosy in Gordon, while she voiced Suzy Sheep in Peppa. Chloe Dolandis was the voice of Emily Elephant and Richard Rabbit. Notes * The original British airing of Little Robots had the theme song sung by a man. In the American broadcast, the singer was a young woman with a higher voice. * In the American dub of Peppa Pig, Peppa has a more mature voice, and Mummy Pig is called "Mommy Pig"(Due to Peppa Pig's British origins, "Mom" in the US is spelled "Mum" in the UK, and so on). * Each show in Tickle-U had its own 15-minute segment. Yoko was first at 9:00, Harry ''was next at 9:15, followed by ''Peppa, Firehouse, another airing of Yoko, Gerald, Little Robots, another airing of Peppa, ''and the final show in the block was ''Gordon at 10:45. * The American version of Gordon's theme song was somewhat deeper than the British version. Category:Lost Animation Category:Rare animation Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost TV